1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-theft device to protect components of an automobile such as components of an automobile engine from theft. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft guard that is suitable for preventing theft of an automobile component such as an electronic control module of a diesel engine, for example and without limitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the United States, more than a million automobiles are subjected to auto theft each year. From smaller cars to luxury vehicles to larger jeeps and trucks, car thieves prey on any type of vehicle that is insufficiently protected from theft. While a common misconception is that smaller sedans are the main targets of car thieves, stolen trucks account for 3 of the top 10 most stolen vehicles in the U.S. each year.
As is typically the case with smaller vehicles, the alarming number of stolen trucks recorded every year is typically due to a lack of effective theft prevention devices on the trucks. Unfortunately, professional car thieves may be easily able to bypass traditional car alarm systems and get away with their sought-after prizes. Well-trained professionals know the ins and outs of existing car anti-theft devices and can frequently circumvent these devices.
There are several anti-theft systems in the prior art. For example, the LoJack Corporation of Westwood, Mass. offers a Vehicle Theft Recovery System, which facilitates apprehension of a stolen vehicle. Immediately after theft of the vehicle is reported, a routine entry of vehicle information into the police computer system activates equipment that is well hidden on the vehicle. The activated equipment emits a signal which authorities are able to track in order to locate the stolen vehicle.
The OnStar Corporation of Detroit, Mich. also offers an anti-theft system, which is capable of pinpointing the location of a stolen vehicle and then working directly with police to facilitate recovery of the vehicle using exclusive technologies known as Stolen Vehicle Slowdown and Remote Ignition Block. The Remote Ignition Block technology transmits a remote ignition block signal that turns off and prevents restarting of the stolen vehicle's engine. If the vehicle is moving and conditions are safe, authorities trailing the vehicle can request implementation of the Stolen Vehicle Slowdown technology, in which case OnStar transmits a remote signal that gradually slows the vehicle to a stop.
While effective for recovering a stolen vehicle, these systems are not suitable for deterring or preventing theft of individual vehicle components such as the electronic control module of a diesel engine, for example and without limitation.
Conventional vehicle alarm systems typically emit an audible alarm in the event that a window or door on the vehicle is opened when the system is armed. Therefore, conventional vehicle alarm systems are typically limited to protecting valuables inside a vehicle such as a vehicle audio system. However, conventional vehicle alarm systems do not trigger an alarm in the event that theft of an individual component of the vehicle, such as a component of the vehicle engine, is attempted.
Engines of modern vehicles such as diesel trucks include a small computer by which some or all of the operational variables of the vehicle engine are controlled. This computer, commonly known as an “electronic control module” (ECM), is a very valuable piece of equipment the value of which may exceed one thousand dollars. In the event that the ECM of a vehicle is stolen, installation of a replacement ECM may cost as much as $4,000 in some instances. Moreover, because the ECM controls some or all of the operational variables of the engine, under circumstances in which the ECM is stolen at some point during transit of the vehicle to a destination, the engine is incapable of continued operation. Therefore, the vehicle cannot continue to its destination unless and until a replacement ECM is located, transported to the incapacitated vehicle and installed. The resulting travel delays may result in considerable expense, particularly in the event that the incapacitated vehicle is a truck that carries perishable freight that is ruined due to the travel delays.
Therefore, an anti-theft device that is suitable for deterring theft of a vehicle component such as an electronic control module (ECM), for example and without limitation, is needed.